¿Forever?
by CamiCrepu96
Summary: ¿Cómo seguir en esta vida, cuando pierdes a tu amada?


**_Los personajes nombrados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, son de Stephenie Meyer._**

_11 de Setiembre de 2006._

-Vuelve a mi, amor, vuelve a mi- Repetía una y mil veces. La estoy perdiendo y me niego a que eso suceda-Por favor Bella, no nos abandones-decía mientras le practicaba resucitación, ya no sentía su corazón latir. Ese cálido corazón al que dejo que una persona como yo, una criatura peligrosa...un vampiro, pudiera ser algo mas que solo un conocido.

-Edward, ya detente, no hay mas nada que podamos hacer-Sentí que me decían mientras tocaban mi hombro. Yo no podía negarlo, ella era una persona muy fuerte. Ignore esa voz, que supuse que era Carlisle y busque otra jeringa con mi veneno, con esa sería la quinta jeringa. Localice su corazón y volví a inyectarle. Pasaban los segundos, los minutos y nada...no...no puede ser...se ha ido. Aquella mujer a la que siempre amé y la amaré se ha ido, su alma dejo su cuerpo y no había nada que podría hacer...no...

Caí de rodillas la lado de la camilla donde Bella... o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba recostada. Su hermoso pelo castaño, cambió a un color mas opaco, su cálida piel de porcelana, pasó a estar pálido y muy frío, sus labios carnosos y rojos, ahora solo eran de color violeta. Me levanté y le di un beso en su frente para luego salir por la puerta y corrí, corrí lo mas lejos que podía ir y alejarme de todos, de mi familia, hasta del demonio que hizo que mi Bella ya no esté a mi lado. Ella me arrebató mi razón de existir, ella me arrebató lo que mas amaba en esta vida. Yo no elegí este destino para Bella, nuestro destino era estar juntos, amarnos por el resto de nuestra eternidad...ahora ya no queda nada.

Pasaron los meses, los años, lo único que deseaba era morir. Pero es imposible, trate hasta lo imposible, pero no podía, era como si Bella no quería que acabase con mi vida. Muchas situaciones en las que me quería auto eliminar, su voz me decía que no lo hiciese.

11 de Setiembre de 2016.

Me encuentro en un pueblo muy lejos de Forks, que es donde viven todos mis conocidos. Mas precisamente en Londres. Supuse que mi familia me estaría buscando.

Lo único que hago es beber alcohol, volví a consumir sangre humana de hombres desagradables que tienen pensamientos asquerosos y horribles sobre robar, matar o hasta violar. Hacía años que no probaba esa sangre, mi sed por la sangre humana se volvió cada vez mas fuerte, nunca extrañe esta sangre, pero no puedo negarme que me hace sentir por un segundo extasiado.

Además de eso, me refugio en una iglesia abandonada de la ciudad. Siempre imaginando y deseando el día de volver a encontrarme con mi amada Edward. Siempre recordando todos los momentos vividos junto a ella, desde aquella vez que la vi por primera vez en la clase de biología y su delicioso aroma, nuestro primer beso en su habitación, la primera vez que conoció a mi familia, cuando le propuse matrimonio con el anillo de mi madre biológica, nuestra boda y luna de miel, todo recuerdo, por un momento me hace feliz.

(Narrado por la autora)

Una noche fría de invierno, Edward se encontraba en un bar no muy conocido de la ciudad, bebiendo como es de costumbre, concentrándose en disfrutar de la música que pasaban en el lugar, ignorando los pensamientos pecaminosos de las mujeres del lugar. Estaba tomando ya su cuarta cerveza hasta que de repente una mujer se sienta a su lado y le habla:

-Este lugar es muy bueno para pasar el rato ¿verdad? - Edward miró a su lado para ver de quien era esa voz, ya pronto para decirle que no quería hablar con ella ni con nadie hasta que la vio y quedo perplejo.

-No puede ser- susurro el, a su lado estaba una mujer muy parecida a Bella, sus facciones, su estatura, todo era igual a ella.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó sorprendida la mujer al escuchar ese susurro- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

-Nada- respondió el, negando con la cabeza y vuelve su mirada hacia la botella de cerveza.

-Jack otra ronda por aquí, para mi y mi amigo el sorprendido- le dijo al barman de la barra- Soy Marie, un gusto señor- ella extendió su mano y Edward tragó en seco, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, el para no ser descortés se la extendió también- Oye, tienes las manos muy frías, deberías usar guantes si no quieres que tus dedos se te caigan del frío- Bromeo riendo suavemente. El barman les dio las cervezas y ambos dieron las gracias- ¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí- Miraba a Edward dudosa.

-Si, lo soy- miente, ya iban a ser 10 años de estar en esa ciudad- Y disculpa pero me tengo que retirar- termina rápidamente la cerveza y deja dinero para pagarlas. Al pararse y cuando mira a la chica vio algo que nunca vio en estos años, al espíritu de Bella detrás de Marie, quedó perplejo y sintió ganas de abrazarla. Bella solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, tenia puesto el vestido de novia de la boda, intacta. Quiso dar un paso para poder tocar eso y ver que no era un sueño, pero desapareció. Marie miró para atrás para ver que era lo que estaba viendo Edward pero como era de esperarse, no encontró nada.

\- Oye, ¿ya te vas? Que mal, si nos estábamos conociendo- dice apenada y Edward asiente- pero bueno, fue un gusto, señor helado- levantó su cerveza en forma de saludo. Edward sin mas, salió de ese bar con la esperanza de verla una vez más a Isabella, pero no había nadie y sin más, se fue corriendo hacia la iglesia.

Esa noche, la nieve caía suave bajo la oscura noche, el tenía la esperanza de volverla a ver, la extrañaba mucho. Por una milésima de segundo, el fue feliz. Se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido, su sonrisa, todo de ella era hermoso. Edward se recostó en el suelo, mirando el techo, pensando en el porque aun no ha podido matarse y volver a encontrarse a su amada. Hasta que en un momento escucha una risa muy armoniosa, el conocía esa risa, era la de Bella. Se levantó y buscó con desespero de donde provenía esa melodía que tanto amaba él. Recorrió esa iglesia abandonada de pies a cabeza, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación iluminada con cientos de velas y una nota que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de la habitación: "ninguna medida de tiempo contigo será suficiente. Pero empecemos con un "Para Siempre"". Era la frase que le había dicho en el día de su boda. La nota tenia su aroma, su perfume personal. La risa aun se podía escuchar en la sala pero no había nadie ahí, hasta que sintió un aliento atrás de su nuca, una brisa que hizo que se apagara y prendieran nuevamente las velas. Edward giró y ahí estaba, con el vestido de novia, sonriente y mirándolo fijamente. El perplejo solo miraba, pensando de que debe estar soñando despierto.

-No amor mio, aquí estoy mira- agarró la mano de el y la puso sobre el rostro de ella- te extraño mucho- decía mientras le daba besos en su mano. Edward no lo dudo y la besó, esos labios que tanto extrañó estaban ahí y aun no lo podía creer.

-¿Por que no me dejas ir contigo? ¿Por que me detienes?- Preguntó entre beso y beso. Ella lo único que hacía era reír- Contéstame Isabella, yo solo quiero estar contigo-

-Amor, este es mi destino, no el tuyo- El la interrumpió.

-No puedes decirme eso, no es justo, prometimos estar juntos, por favor, déjame estar a tu lado, no puedo estar en un mundo donde no existas- se arrodillo y la abrazó de la cintura.

-Levántate- El obedeció sin pensarlo- aquí estamos, juntos, aquí, ahora y siempre- sonrió mirándolo fijamente y le dio un beso. Ambos se entregaron a la pasión bajo la luz de las velas sin apuro, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Por siempre- dijo ella abrazando el pecho desnudo de Edward, viéndolo fijamente. En un momento, las velas ya se transformaron en un fuego que iba a consumir a todos en los que estuvieran en esa habitación. Edward estaba feliz, llego su momento, para estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad y mas allá.

-Por siempre- respondió el sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos. Ella se acomodó en su pecho nuevamente, esperando que las llamas los consuma a ambos, hasta que sucedió. Ahora si, por siempre estarán juntos.

"_-__Buenas noches y sean bienvenidos a una nueva instancia del noticiero nocturno. Empezamos las noticias comunicando que se ha extraviado una chica cuyo nombre es Marie Ann Dale, una muchacha de 23 años, morocha de 1.56 metros de estatura, de aspecto delgado, piel pálida, con numerosas manchas de nacimiento en su espalda y un tat__to__o de mariposa en su pierna derecha ha desaparecido desde hace ya 15 días. Si conoce su paradero por favor __llámenos__, su familia esta muy preocupada_\- Relata el conductor de las noticias-"

Mas tarde:

"-_Noticias de ultimo momento, gran incendio en la vieja iglesia de la ciudad, las causas aun se desconocen aun pero seguiremos informando en cuando podamos-"_

Bomberos corrían a gran velocidad para poder apagar el incendio de la iglesia. Cuando pudieron controlar el fuego, decidieron entrar para ver si habían victimas, caminaban y caminaban y no encontraban nada, hasta que llegaron a la ultima habitación a mano derecha. Era sumamente fuerte el olor a cuerpo calcinado que algunos bomberos no resistieron y vomitaron de la impresión. Pero lo que mas sorprendió fue encontrar a dos personas calcinadas abrazadas y una de ellas tenia una nota que decía:

"ninguna medida de tiempo contigo será suficiente. Pero empecemos con un "Para Siempre"". Uno de los bomberos llamo a la policía para que investiguen de quienes se tratarían esos cuerpos. Lo que mas les llamo la atención era que uno de esos cuerpos tenia un tattoo de mariposa en la pierna derecha.

13 de Setiembre de 2016.

Luego de dos días se llegó a la conclusión que uno de esos cuerpos calcinados era de nada mas y nada menos de la chica desaparecida: Marie Ann Dale. Tenía signos de violencia, desnutrición, le faltaba mucha sangre.

Resultó que Edward nunca vio a su Bella, solo fue producto de su locura que tenía a causa de su depresión. Conoció a Marie Ann al verla caminar por el parque con sus amigas un sábado a la noche cuando el se encontraba buscando sangre humana. Se obsesionó tanto con ella que le seguía todos sus pasos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Nunca hablo con ella, su imaginación hizo pensar que la conocía en el aquel dichoso bar. Una noche de Setiembre el no pudo mas y la secuestró, llevándola a la iglesia abandonada y encerrarla ahí por días, bebiendo de su sangre que le hacía recordar a la de su amada difunta. Hasta que un 11 de setiembre bajo el producto de su locura, quemó el lugar para por fin irse en paz con su amada.

"_Buenas tardes y sean bienvenidos a nuestro noticiero, hoy damos la lamentable noticia de la muerte de la chica Marie Ann Dale. Estuvo varios días desaparecida y la encontraron en la iglesia abandonada, calcinada al lado de una persona que no ha sido reconocida. Su entierro será mañana a la hora 3 de la tarde, trágico. Muy trágico"_


End file.
